My First D
by Another Face in the Crowd
Summary: this is my first story tell me how it did


When it all falls down

Chapter 1: Decisions

Sesshomaru, a fierce demon. Inuyasha's older brother and arch enemy.He never showed any emotion except anger. And his anger was something to be feared. The one person in the entire world not scared of his anger was Lore. Simple human, she was the one person who knew Sesshomaru's softer side. The side that sometimes just needed a friend to listen to his worries. She was the one person he called his friend, his best friend. She was the one person who had ever touched him, without him jolting or getting angry. And now we are all left t think. Well then what could possibly go wrong? They are going to fall in love obviously. See, this is how the human mind works. It interprets, and puts the hints together from familiar situations. But, what if the familiar situation was much of the opposite? Then, my friends, you have the beginning of new tail…

"Lore! Lore, where are you?" came a growling voice from the corridors of a gigantic castle. It rung out again, angrier then ever before, "LORE"  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Lore has gone back to her era for a month. ". A little girl named Rin said. "She has asked me to tell you that she has gone, it was urgent. Her mother, you see, is very ill." "Very well, Rin. A month, is that what she said"  
"Yes, Me Lord"  
"You may be off, Rin"  
The little girl went merrily skipping away. Her long black hair fluttering behind her. She was the other one human Sesshomaru tolerated, and cared for. Sesshomaru thought about Lore, having to live without her for a month. He slouched at the thought, and gave a disapproving face. She could have at the least told me that she was leaving. He straightened himself up as a sudden gust of wind blew out from the skies. A woman, demon, came flying on a giant feather, Kagura. Sesshomaru was about to attack when he saw that she was badly wounded. "Lee, Cheng!" 2 demon women came running out of the castle. "Take this woman in and treat her wounds"  
The woman bowed and rushed over to Kagura, who was lying on the ground, panting for breath, and gawking out in pain. The wound extended from her neck to her chest. She had been clawed by another demon, Sesshomaru observed. Once she was fully bandaged, Sesshomaru went into her chambers; He sat about 2 feet away from her cot. "Why did you choose here of all places?" he asked in his usual threatening monotone.  
"I had no where else to go, forgive me for all the trouble I've caused." she explained, her voice was still very weak, almost child like.  
"Why did you not flee to Naraku"  
"Please. I am fleeing from that fowl beast. He is the one responsible for my pain. I wish for no relations to him"  
"He has your heart, he will kill you"  
"He does not anymore; I have taken what belongs to me." With that she fazed back into unconsciousness.  
1 month later "Lore!" Rin came running to her and hugged her.  
Lore was a magnificent woman. She had long black hair falling onto her perfect curves. Her light brown eyes glinting in the sun. Her round innocent face, charming, like the god's themselves, her grandmother use to say. But today her face had tears running down its cheeks. And her eyes, like bleeding orbs of pain.  
"My Lady, what is the matter?" asked Jaken, Sesshomaru's faithful imp servant.  
"My mother, Jaken. She is no more." she said in her graceful voice, like song birds her voice was. "I am very sorry, My Lady.", Jaken said, with sympathy in his voice.  
"It's for the best I presume. She was so ill; a most ghostly color was her flesh. She no longer looked at me; her eyes went right through me. She was in pain. It is for the better, I could not bear to see her in such grief"  
"It is always for the best." Jaken agreed.  
"Where is Sesshomaru"  
"In the garden. With Kagura." there was hatred in Jaken's voice as he said her name. "She has been here since the day you left. She came here wounded, and was told she could stay for as long as she wished. I believe she has over stayed her welcome. But she says she has no where to go. Says tat Naraku betrayed her. I don't believe a word of it, that fowl witch"  
"Now, Jaken, let's not jumped to any conclusions. Knowing Naraku, he would not think twice about betraying his own flesh. But, Jaken, why ever are you so upset about her being here"  
"Because, My good Lady. Lord Sesshomaru has claimed to fallen in love with her. He spends every waking hour with her or in her praise"  
"Sesshomaru's in love? Well, that's wonderful news, nothing to complain about. You and your little fit Jaken. You should be supporting him, not going against the first time he's ever loved anyone"  
"You are too kind, My Lady"  
"There is nothing of kindness about it. He is the one that has taken care of both you and I, we owe it to him to be supportive of any step he takes"  
"I believe Lore is right, Jaken", said a voice from behind, it was Kagura. She turned to Lore, and had an evil look in her shining red eyes. "It seems you are quite fond of your Lord Sesshomaru"  
"Yes, he has been a friend of mine for many years now." Lore casually said.  
"I'm warning you right now, human. Stay away from him. He's mine, and your friendliness will not due while I'm here"  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. But very well, I will heed your warning." Lore had not one glimpse of fear on her face as she turned to talk to Jaken. "Inform Sesshomaru that I have arrived. I'll see to it, that he knows this time why and when I'm leaving"  
Jaken looked up at her in astonishment, bowed and then ran to the back garden where Sesshomaru was still roaming. She heard a loud voice yelling at Jaken, and then Sesshomaru came into sight. He was furious; Lore could clearly see his eyes already turning his dog-demon red. Kagura began to shiver, and looked at Lore who had a pleasant smile on her face. She hated her even more now.  
"You witch, now look what you've done, he's angry with Me.", Kagura hissed.  
"Not at you Kagura-", before Lore could finish Sesshomaru had grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
"You had just arrived and now you are leaving?" Sesshomaru's angry voice was worse then his monotone.  
"Kagura thinks its best I leave"  
"It does not matter what Kagura said. I, your best friend, am telling you that you will not be leaving this castle until I find it fitting for you to do so. And if Kagura ever says anything bout you leaving, you are to tell me by yourself, not through Jaken. Are we understood"  
Lore wasn't smiling anymore, but close to tears, her voice came out a bit shattered, "Y-Yes"  
Sesshomaru's red eyes had gone away and he was looking at Lore, "Oh, how joyous, now you're going to cry. Go ahead. Cry. I don't care"  
Kagura seemed astonished by his behavior. He's so different around her, like whole another person. Just as she finished her thought, Lore ran inside and into her room. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken. He nodded, bowed and ran after Lore. A couple of moments later he came back, panting.  
"Me Lord, she has sealed herself in. No one is able to enter." Jaken said with a quick look at Kagura.  
"I'm sure she'll come to her senses, Sesshomaru. After all, she's a grown woman and-", Kagura was cut off by Sesshomaru's glare.  
"You do not know, Lord Sesshomaru.", Jaken informed. "Her mother has just passed away, she was already in a fragile state, and now you. Yelling at the poor girl like she'd committed some large crime"  
Sesshomaru was the one to run inside after her this time. Kagura went after him. He was knocking on the door when Kagura got there. He knocked harder and harder, but the seals wouldn't let him get in.  
"Lore.", he finally said. "Let me in"  
A soft panting, almost gasping came from inside. Then the hustle of somebody getting up, footsteps, and the door slid open. Lore stood there, her eyes blood shot, tears streaming down her face, and the sleeve of her kimono almost drenched. Sesshomaru stepped inside and shut the door when Kagura tried to come in behind him. Inside, Lore had sat down again. Sesshomaru looked at her with hurt eyes as she cried into her knees again. He went over and sat right next to her, looking at her bowed head intently. "Lore…" he said softly.  
She stayed down; she was like a small child, afraid of punishment. Sesshomaru thought of what to say. Nothing came to him. And finally she lifted her head and looked right at him. Her eyes were even redder than before. She wasn't waiting for him to say anything, just looking, observing.  
"I didn't know about your mother." he said simply.  
Still she said nothing, but turned her head the other way, and he could the tears starting to flow down her cheek again, "I have no one now." The simplicity of those words, they were so clear. Sesshomaru wanted to say that she had him, that she wasn't alone, but afraid of her reaction, he said nothing.  
"It's best for you and Kagura that I leave." Lore whimpered. "I don't want to create any complications in your relationship. I'm going to leave, Sesshomaru… now, and I won't come back, I promise. You can tell Kagura that, I'm sure she will be very happy that I have come through with her warnings." She got up, wiped off her tears with her kimono sleeve, and walked out. Sesshomaru walked after her.  
"You don't have to leave, Lore." Sesshomaru pleaded.  
"I do, Sesshomaru, it's something you wouldn't understand. It's very complicated, and…I'm leaving." she said nothing more. And as she passed Kagura, she gave a smile, "Take care of Rin, she's can be a bit of a nuisance sometimes, but she's a sweet girl." Kagura only nodded. And with that Lore left. Sesshomaru gave Kagura a deadly glare, and walked off into the castle. Jaken running after him, yelling out to go and stop Lore. But Sesshomaru did not listen.  
Back in Lore's own era, she had gone into her apartment. She changed into PJs and a T-shirt. Then turned on the T.V. sat on the couch, picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly. "Hello?" a muffled voice said.  
"Hey, it's Lore." she said softly. "Just thought I'd give you a call"  
"Are you alright? You sound a bit upset"  
"I am a little off sense, um…would you mind coming over, now"  
"Lore, its 10:30 already"  
"Please? I really need some one here right now"  
"Okay, I'll be over in about 30 minutes"  
"Thanks, bye, see you in a little while." She hung up, and went into the kitchen; she started to chop some tomatoes, onions, peppers, and carrots. In about 45 minutes there was a knock on the door, and then some anxious ringing. Lore rushed over to the door, and opened it. A broad man, with black hair and shining blue eyes stood there. He looked at her, and then grimaced.  
"You've been crying again, haven't you?" he said to Lore. Lore nodded. "Why"  
"Sesshomaru…" she said simply. The man got a hurt look on his face, and suddenly embraced Lore. She rested her head on his chest as his hands softened onto her waist. She sobbed into his shirt uncontrollably. "He was so mad…" He backed her up, closed the door, and laid her on the couch. "Why can't I bear to see him with someone else? I don't get it"  
"You like this guy.", there was a painful edge in his voice. "I told you, you'd get in too deep, but you didn't listen to me"  
"I know, but I don't like him. I'm sure I don't"  
"How can you be so sure about that? You might just not want to admit it. You never know, Lore, think about it"  
"I don't like him." She was so simple about it. "I like you, Charley"  
He now smiled. "You're confused"  
"No I'm not." She scooted closer to him and rested her head on in his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't ever felt the same about me"  
"Well, I've never not like you." He looked down at her, lifting her face up with her chin. "I just didn't know you felt the same way." He kissed her gently on the lips. And then kissed her again, and again. And she didn't fight him off, she kissed him back. His hand slowly went up her shirt, and she still didn't fight back. And as his kisses trailed down her neck, she didn't fight back. As he scooped her up and took her to the bedroom, she simply looked at him and smiled. And when he unbuttoned her shirt, she let him. And even when he was injecting his manhood into her, all she did was moan with pleasure and scream out his name. In the morning Lore was first to wake up. Charley had his arms wrapped around her. She looked at the clock, gasped, and started to wake Charley up.  
"It's already!" she said to him.  
"Damn, I missed work." he lazily turned and lay on his stomach,  
"Wake up!" She shook him violently. "Get dressed or something"  
"5 more minutes"  
"Fine, I'm getting dressed." She got up, and Charley smiled as she dreaded into the bathroom with only a bed sheet covering what he had already seen. He smiled even brighter at the thought of last night. "Hey, Lore." he called out to her,  
Her muffled voice came yelled out, "Yeah"  
"I love you"  
"Love you too, now get dressed." 


End file.
